Modern Synthesis
Modern Synthesis is the second full album released by Area 11. It is generally heavier than their previous music, and has a large focus on the themes of War and Evolution. As with ATLITS, the number of tracks is 11. The writing process was more collaborative than on ATLITS, with Kogie and Sparkles* sharing much of the work, one song being written by Leo, and Parv also contributing. Track Listing History A cryptic tweet was released on April 18th 2015, which said "And as millennia passed, the two groups pursued their own desires in relative seclusion, both wanting to bring knowledge into the Heavens." In addition, what appears to be a countdown is also being released on Twitter, after which Area 11 announced the dates for the San Tour in July 2015, and put on sale items and merchandise related to their new album. A press release on April 29, 2015 on the band's website included lots of words that relate to some of the key themes found on Digital Haunt, as well as similarities to some of the band's lyrics. Here are some extracts: "to create music which stood as a unique pillar in the ever homogenising house of rock and roll. It also came from a place of freedom." "fighting hard against the pressures to give up on our ambitions" "corporate machine" "NOW WE FLY." They accompanied this press release with a YouTube video (See below) that talked about the album, which was only known by the placeholder name "Album ii". On the San Tour, the band debuted their new song Versus. Later, on the Versus Winter Tour, the band debuted two new songs at their Brighton show, what was later revealed to be Watchmaker and one called The Contract. On May 1, 2016, some preorder packages for the album were pulled from the store. Over the course of the next 5 days, 5 short videos were posted to the band's various media outlets. Each contained a distorting image which ended on the view of a number, that decreased with each iteration as a countdown. Each video also contained a different segment of an unreleased track, later revealed to be Override C. At the end of the countdown, on May 6, Watchmaker was released and the album name and track listing was revealed. Trivia * On the 7/7/16 livestream, Parv and Kogie stated that the album contains many references to Digital Haunt, but refused to say any more on the matter. * Parv stated that demos will probably be released, and tabs could possibly be released. * Many demos did not make it to the final album, such as a long instrumental written by Parv. Sparkles* has said this and others may be used in the future. * The disk contains Override [B] as a hidden track. Media This video was a short preview of Processor before its release. File:Aiiclue.PNG File:A11websitesplash.PNG Images.png|A diagram of modern synthesis theory bears a resemblance to Area 11's album cover. ModernSynthesis Front.jpeg|Booklet Cover ModernSynthesis Page1.jpeg|Booklet Page 1 ModernSynthesis Page2.jpeg|Booklet Page 2 ModernSynthesis Page3.jpeg|Booklet Page 3 ModernSynthesis Page4.jpeg|Booklet Page 4 ModernSynthesis Page5.jpeg|Booklet Page 5 ModernSynthesis Page6.jpeg|Booklet Page 6 ModernSynthesis Page6A.jpeg|Booklet Page 7 ModernSynthesis Page6B.jpeg|Booklet Page 8 ModernSynthesis Page7-8.jpeg|Booklet Page 9 and 10 ModernSynthesis Page9.jpeg|Booklet Page 11 ModernSynthesis Page10.jpeg|Booklet Page 12 ModernSynthesis Page11.jpeg|Booklet Page 13 ModernSynthesis Page12.jpeg|Booklet Page 14 ModernSynthesis Page13.jpeg|Booklet Page 15 ModernSynthesis Page14.jpeg|Booklet Page 16 ModernSynthesis Page15.jpeg|Booklet Page 17 ModernSynthesis Page16.jpeg|Booklet Page 18 ModernSynthesis Back.jpeg|Booklet Back Cover Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Album